Let's Make Love
by Sakura Yamazaki
Summary: yay! details! the cliche after the wedding scene. my first fic, have mercy. please review! YUURAM Y.A.O.I.


LET'S MAKE LOVE Sakura Yamazaki

Synopsis: Yeah! Details!! It's the cliché after marriage scene. One shot. My first fic.

Have mercy, please R&R!! YUURAM. WOLFRI. YuurixWolfram. YAOI!

Y.A.O.I.

Chapters: 1

Rated: M / T++

Reviews: sweatdrop

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. I merely own this story and its excessive use

of OOC-ism. XD

"Huff! Pant! Pant!"

"Man, wheeze, they followed us gasp all the way- "

Shibuya Yuuri caught his breath again before adding "here".

#SLAM#

"Thank Shinou, we made it!"

Wolfram locked himself and his new husband in the Maou's sleeping chamber after being unceremoniously placed back on the ground. The couple had been running throughout Covenant castle trying to ditch the confetti and flower throwing idiots that were supposed to be soldiers. They, including Gunter, Giesela, Conrart, Greta, Celi, Jennifer and surprisingly, Gwendal, had been gleefully chasing the newly-weds, much teasing detected amongst the congratulating, since the wedding (around noon) until then (about 9.16 p.m.)

Finally, to the lovers' relief, Yuuri carried Wolfram like the bride he was, to the safety of h- their bedroom. He dumped Wolfram as gently as he could manage upon the soft carpeted floor, which proved to be too rude and rough for the sensitive 'young' prince. Wolfram ran to the door, locked it and whacked Yuuri on the head as punishment.

"Itte! W-what was that for?!"

"Noone drops me, you hear? As strong as I am, I am to always be laid upon a velvet cushioned area, framed with flowers preferably, of course, and …"

"Yeah, yeah! Sorry, okay? Sheesh, you never shu- "

"Woah"

"Huh? Wha- oh shi-!"

The bickering pair were silenced by a single look around the room they have entered and their minds questioned whether this was truly the right room. Seriously, Yuuri was shocked out of his skin. (Hey! He'll be needing that! XD)

The bedroom had been totally redecorated! Mildly fragrant candles and oils burned at the corners of the room. There seemed to be… no, there were _definitely_ more pillows then usual and most of them were on the floor. The lamps have been most rashly draped with bright red cloths. Speaking of drapes, noticed Yuuri, the curtains were seemed to be made of the same red material as that of the rags on the lamps. The room simply gave out a red glow. It was like a chili red light, a light that not only had been turned on by most definitely the two mother-in-laws, but caused anyone who walks in to be turned on and horny with the closest … creature of the same species( their not human, so…). … And the people who were to walk in had obviously been planned, of course.

The reason why their escape from their chase had seemed to ease the closer they got to salvation became all too clear there and then.

"Y-yuuri…"

"U-uhh……huh? Oh! Aah…. Wolf… " Yuuri stuttered, overcome by the butterflies that he felt _down there._

He felt the butterflies had something to do with the look of lust Wolfram was giving him.

"I'll go get ready."

"… hurry."

The blond smiled at his answer and headed to the bathroom. Yuuri watched watched him through half-lidded eyes until he disappeared behind the door. The sound of the door shutting brought the brunette back down to earth… or close enough. He leaned on the glass table that was placed in front of a jewel-framed mirror hanging on the wall. He took a quick look at his reflection and began to undress himself. Finally, he was staring at his naked body, hoping that it was good enough for the incomparably gorgeous prince.

The only thing the Maou could think of doing as he pondered his possibly-not-perfect-enough-for-perfection body was taking another look around his room. He looked around for _it_. His mother had given it to him only that morning … before Conrart snatched it from him saying that he would go and get it ready. There _it _was. Sitting amongst the stack of condoms that lay upon the bedside table which took up so much space, the jars of lubricant (Yuuri counted five) and the (Yuuri gulped) first-aid kit had to be placed on the other table.

Yuuri heaved a sigh, reassuring himself that no matter how he felt, how confused, how insecure, there was no turning back now. He told himself confidently that he had _absolutely no intention _to turn back. His body cautiousness ebbing away, the double black picked up one of the rose petals (brought in from earth by his mother, obviously) off the bed which overflowed with them and inhaled its fragrant scent.

"Yuuuuuriii……." A sexy voice called to him.

"Oh! Wolf… you look… wow-!"

Yun-chan strained himself not to wet himself at the sight of his husband. Wolfie strutted slowly up to his lover in his shiny black thong, insinuating his slender body that seemed to give off an angelic glow. Bound around his smooth, hairless legs wrapped the leggings he wore during the wedding. To complete this vision of perfection, Wolfram had just showered, leaving droplets of water clinging on to his golden locks, giving his hair the pretty shimmer as morning dew.

In Yuuri's eyes, he looked good enough to eat.

When Wolfram reached him, he shook back his head and glanced at everything that his husband has been keeping a secret from him until this moment. This was their time. They were going to make love, become one, share themselves with themselves and noone else. This was what they and nobody else would have. They were going to do it. They were going to do it so that even the memory of the oneness would hurt, ache and even urge them to do it again (and again and again and again XD). They were going to do it good. Do it like pros. Do it right and love every second of it.

Satisfied with his husband's skin and the lecture in his head, Wolfie positioned himself close enough to Yuuri and allowed him to be groped. Wolfram's reaction after his examination, more than anything, reassured Yuuri. Yuuri reached about his husband's perfect body and submitted to his dirty orders to which he needn't 'ask'… though since he _did_, there was no reason not to take advantage and relax into his stretch. The sensation forced Wolfram to moan, which led to their loss of balance. The two of them fell on to the bed comfortably. Wolfram, which was atop Yuuri picked himself off him sexily, grabbed a rose petal and dragged it across the middle of Yuuri's chest. Their eyes met sensually …

"Take them off."

Wolfram slid off Yun-chan to permit him to bite off his… clothes. This tradition must be held or the punishment was death. Yuuri's _only _problem (this time) was what would have happened if anyone didn't do it. When he heard _this_ rule, he announced to a startled Gunter and Conrart that (instead of trying to abolish the rule completely) they were politely ordered to, instead of killing, demand those who don't follow that rule to help him complete his paperwork. This was his 'smart' plan to be able to do it himself on his own wedding night, maintain the mazoku population and possibly get some of his work done. …his work pile remained as high as ever.

Yuuri smiled at Wolfie slyly before descending below his waist level. He leaned over to his husband's hip and began by licking about for a bit. Wolfram moaned passionately, urging him to go on. The tongue touched a sensitive spot and Wolfram's fast reflexes knocked his legs out and around Yuuri's neck, pulling his mouth over his … organ. (Goood fast reflexes pet pet ;p)

"OOOOoooooohhhhh!! Ahhhsrtfvbybkthhh!!!"

"MMmhmm … Wolfmmm…"

Yuuri overreacted and immediately attempted to swallow … not his best idea. (From some people's point of view)

"Ngaah! Mmhmm .. Wolf, … aaa .."

"J-just get them off already!!"

"You're seriously turning me on, y'know?"

"Henna… ooh.. _hmph_."

The maou straightened up and stretched the cramp out of his neck. He smiled as he kneeled back down before the prince to undo what was left of his underwear by mouth. He lowered his face to level with Wolfram's lower body and as roughly and as animal like as possible, gnawed his lover's 'clothes' off.

Yuuri stood up; grabbing the last off the black objects between his body from Wolfie's and then threw it aside. He cast a teasingly … kind of interested look at Wolfram's totally aroused face.

"Grab a freakin' condom already!"

"Wanna try this one…?"

"Whatever! Come _on_!"

"Don't you need lubricant? Here… uh…"

"Geez! Oh, just give it here and hurry up and get it on!!!"

"Hmmm… you're in a hurry..."

- Yuuri was cut off by an uberly turned on Wolfram's tongue down his throat. As much as he wanted it, Yuuri needn't telling twice and couldn't help but rush to strap on the piece of rubber. After hastily stuffing his own tongue in and around his husband's mouth, Yuuri pushed Wolfram away in order to securely secure the pink (yes, pink!) condom over his dick. Wolfram, too busy trying to pry open the jar of transparent jelly, didn't notice that it (the condom) was strangely thicker…

Wolfram got it open just as Yuuri finished adjusting the merchandise upon his thankfully large toy (XD What a team! q;). Wolfram stared at Yuuri and, as he placed the jar back on the bed-side table, called out as patiently as he could manage,

"Yuuurrii… do you know what I want?"

Yuuri noticed his tone and, in attempt to push their adrenaline levels to the max, he answered,

"Hmmm…? What?"

"I WANT YOU IN ME NOW!!!"

With that, Wolfie, abandoning the jar 'o' jelly, knocked Yun-chan down onto one of the bundles of pillows on the floor and kissed the organs out of him.

"Mmpht! Ah-mm!!"

The newly-wed Demon King folded his legs around his prince, locking them in an awkwardly sensual position as he smooched him. The blond, who somehow got stuck underneath the double black again, let out a genuine moan that could've been heard from earth. The making-out couple spilt their seed. The utterly useless microorganisms were _probably_ wriggling around on the carpet, dying and eventually leave permanent marks everywhere (thereby changing the colour of the carpet forever).

Getting rather uncomfortable, an exhausted Yuuri carried Wolfram back onto the bed. The aroused uke was still sucking his seme wherever his mouth touched, leaving fantastic red marks all over his body. The sensation confirmed Yuuri's new mission in life; to kiss, suck and bite Wolfram not just to get back at him for leaving marks not only at places that he actually covered up while performing his duties as maou, but also to able to hear him moan endlessly and as (dare he think) vulnerably as he was then.

Yuuri laid Wolfram upon the mattress lovingly and, leaving his left arm at the merciless mercy of Wolfram and his soft, velvet, and coated with cum lips, he reached for the open jar on the table. However, before he could possess the jam, the 82+ year old moved over to his penis and sucked on it like a baby would its thumb. (Seriously. Picture it. XDXD.)

Yuuri, who was still standing up, threw his head back at this, screaming with utmost passion (hey! Who's the uke here?), and nearly fell onto his knees, his arms waving madly and finally grabbed the edge of the bed with one hand and the table with the other for support. Wolfram licked Yuuri's dick one last time, looked up seductively at his shaking and melting with the combination of saliva, sweat and both their cum husband and without even wiping his mouth, transferred some of the ocean of sperm from his lips and tongue down Yuuri's trachea.

Yuuri fell onto his sexy slut of a desirable husband and kissed him back, no longer just romantically. Wolfram hung his legs around Yuuri's middle, almost immediately slipping lower still, and draped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The royal couple made out for what seemed like days before…

"Mmmmmmhptmm… ooouhhhmmmmm…sluck…. OWH!"

"Mmhmm-! W-what? What happened?

"Y-you bid muh tonghe!!" (-you bit my tongue!!-)

"Oh. I see… huh, hey! You got me all bloody!"

"Burfrdum! Hep me--!" (-Wolfram! Help me--!)

"What the fuck can I do-?"

"Lust- gulp j-just wipe up a bit…?"

"Oh, just cool it, hennachoko!! Right. _Here…_"

Wolfram looked lustily into Yuuri's clouded eyes for some time before moving himself exaggeratingly rubbed his cheek, scooping some blood with his finger and sexily licking it off.

"You missed some here…"

Yuuri indicated a small sticky patch of blood and sperm that somehow or the other smeared itself near his earlobe.

"Heh heh…"

Wolfram licked his way up Yuuri's body towards his ear and stuck his tongue in it. He listened to Yuuri's low moaning as he continued licking throughout his ear. He no longer tasted blood, so he backed away slightly and breathed into Yuuri's auditory organ.

This was too much Yuuri. He pushed his husband down onto their bed and kissed him passionately. He could taste blood in his betrothed's mouth now and again, turning him on like nothing else could. The feeling of their penises dancing an eccentric waltz was indescribably wonderful. They would've, could've and maybe should've stayed that way forever (which was quite possible since they found out that Yuuri lived the life of the human on earth but the life of a full mazoku at Shin-makoku.) … at least until the _need_ for penetration overcame them.

Yun-chan spaced himself from his snog partner to warn him briefly…

It… was… time…

He sat Wolfram up against the backboard left him there to pant as he reached for the lubricant (again). In his haste, Yuuri spilt the entire jar all over his wife. In their current condition, every little (little?) thing turned the couple on. Yuuri positioned himself in a _kind of_ squatting position, his hips directly opposite Wolfram's dick.

An arm had moved itself via Wolfram's hip towards his shapely and tight ass, taking a ridiculously large amount of the jelly along with it. Yuuri's face, almost wild with anxiety, matched Wolfie's expecting and ready look on his face perfectly. They stared into each other's eyes seductively as they closed nearer.

"I-I'm gonna loosen you up a bit, okay?"

"…you don't have to ask, wimp."

"Heh.."

Wolfram suddenly felt two fingers squeeze into him and groaned. The two fingers move about within him and suddenly felt like something else should take their place.

"Y-Yuuri, I don't just want your fingers fucking me, so can you hurry it uhh...ohhhhhh!"

"Mmhmm right!"

Yuuri pulled Wolfram right against him and French kissed him. In the meantime, his hands groped Wolf's ass and was rhythmically pushing him up again and again. Wolfram moaned in Yuuri's mouth. His bottom half collided with Yuuri's over and over again at almost impossible speeds. Finally, when Yuuri whispered to Wolfram that he was going to move, and slipped himself into his lover, it was _way_ easier than expected…

Still…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MMMMMMMmmmmmmph!!!!! OOOOOOOOOH _W_-_WOLF_!"

"Y-YUUUURRIIIIII!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHBJMJN JIOUFODJUYJHGUJNDFREXPTH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wo// uuullfram! I-it's ssso _tiight!_"

"Ooh… h-hey, i//is it /oh/ always s-so big??"

"MMMmmmhmmmmah? Oh-oh yeah! Bbbwolfram….?"

"W-wha- _aaaaahhhhh_--/pant/ _what?!_"

"T-t-t-t-t-t-the condom! I forgot! –It vibrates!"

"Ooh!!! There's s-such t-thing?! _Ooooh… turn it on!"_

…

Okay, I know that in my summary, I said details and all that … but I think that I didn't disappoint as far as this story goes, so I'll leave the rest to the dirty minds of my readers… (though I REALLY hate it when that happens, so…)

**I'll continue!!**

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YY-Y-YYY-AAA---A-AA—A-A-A-A-A-A—AH-HH-HH-H-H-H—H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H----HHHH! OO-O-OO-O-O-O-OOO-O-O-OO-HHHHHHH-RR-R-R-RR-R-! Y-YUU/U/U-URRRR-RR-R-R-R-R-RR—I-II-I-I-III-"

"O-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooooh—h-h—oh-oh-ohoho-oh-h-o-oh-o-oh-o-h-oh-o-h-oh-o-o-h-oh-oh-oh-!! Sh-sh-sh-sh-ii-i-i-nou-!! _Ooh-/oh/-oh-oh-OH!_"

The shivering duo felt burning hot as their temperature rose like el-ninyo. Wolfram felt it coming down harder and harder and faster and faster. They had walked to the passion and were at a place where the sun didn't shine yet Yuuri was burning up in there. Wolfram opened up and let Yuuri do everything he had never tried before. It looked like it was raining amount of sweat being shed by the royal couple. (Woo Hoo XD).

The slippery maou slipped in and out of Wolfram; the moaning ordered for more. There was one time when Yuuri retreated from the gooey innards of Wolfram, almost out, and slammed himself in again; giving Wolfram's prostate gland another go for what it's worth (or something ;p)(it's seriously worth a lot).

Wolfram bit his way behind the maou and, still one with him and panting madly, bit the back of his neck nice and hard.

"Mua- AH!! Owh-!"

"Mm-mm-mm-"

The still vibrating prince returned down to the bed again … _'how many times are you gonna make him bleed, Wolfram?_ _Oh well… heh heh.',_ thought the blond. _'maybe I'll be punished.'_

"Heh… I-I'm blee-ee-ding a-again aren-n't I-I?"

"Yep!"

"Ha ha ha…h? it's stopping already?"

Yuuri indicated the dying Vibrating Condom.

"It's supposed to last 20 minutes!!"

"Hmph! Cheap earth brands!"

"Aww… c'mon! Maybe it was just over-worked…" stupidgrin™

And though the blood was soon forgotten, may we all take comfort in the fact that Wolfram Von Bielefelt was, indeed, punished… for many _many_ other reasons.

 **The Next Morning** 

"YAWN ScritchScratch Oy… Wolfram! Wakey wakey…"

"…hennachoko…"

"Hennachoko to YUU NA!!"

"A-ah?YAAAAWNCrickCrack Yuuri? … haih. It's just you. 5 more minutes… snore..."

Yuuri stroked his husband lovingly and 'apologetically'.

"Ha ha ha… does your ass hurt, luv?"

"snaps awake Hmphf… ah… speak for yourself! The blanket's stuck to your head!"

"Huh?! Argh! I thought everything was already on the floor??"

"…snore… hennachoko…"

The not-so-typical husband and husband were having a stupid morning fight over various stupid things. The wound at the back of the maou's neck had caused the blood to stick the back of his cranium to the blanket (and vice-versa). The rest of the as-normal-as-possible day was wasted as usual until, of course, dusk by which time they were at it again.

--

**YAY!! I'M DONE WITH MY FIRST FIC!! This actually took me weeks to write. Yeah, I know I'm hopeless… :p It's **_**WAY **_**longer than expected! Anyway, I'm **_**BEGGING **_**you, **_**PLEEASE**_**review!!!!!!!!!**

**TRANSLATIONS (please forgive me and inform me **_**via reviews**_** if I'm wrong… it's more like REFERATIONS… I guess… :p)**

**Shinou – **_**Literal meaning**_** true king**

_**Refers to **_**super hot and powerful first demon king who looks a lot like Wolfie **_**(or whom Wolfie looks a lot like)**_** that everyone worships.**

**Maou – Demom King**

**Hennachoko – wimp**

**Mazoku – demon tribe**

**Hennachoko to yuu na (I thought it was **_**te**__** yuu na**_**) – "don't call me a wimp"(!)**

**Shin-makoku – uhh… the place they all live…? I'm so sorry.**

**I decided to use 'cum' instead of 'come' 'cause I find it so confusing to use 'come'.**

-THE END-


End file.
